


Unnoticeable

by coolness



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolness/pseuds/coolness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan/RDJ, pre-RDJ/Jude. "The whole situation is a catch 22."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnoticeable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly they’re not mine, and it never happened.  
> Word count: 725  
> A/N: Okay, a few words as an introduction. Firstly, it’s my first RPF. Secondly, English is not my first language, so I should apologise (I tried my best, but…). And thirdly, I was quite sad when I wrote it, so something what was going to be a one-shot about Susan’s understanding, became a little angsty, even if Susan’s still pretty awesome with everything.

She’s been watching it in silence for months.

It’s been almost unnoticeable, but it’s been there. No one has noticed it yet, except her, not even them. They’ve become closer and closer, and it hasn’t been such a surprise since they’ve been co-stars in two movies. They actually became friends almost immediately, and she’s been happy for Robert, she really has been.

Not many knew that Robert hasn’t had a lot of close friends, and she’s been happy seeing that Jude became one of the few. Jude has been having a good influence on Robert. He’s even started smiling more often, and it’s been good, really good.

Robert hadn’t had an easy life earlier. He’d become addicted, spent some time in jail, and his wife had left him, taking his son with her. And of course it’d been mostly Robert’s fault, but he’d been a broken man since then. When she’d first meet him, he hadn’t been the happiest man in the world. He’d smiled quite a lot, but they hadn’t been sincere smiles. When they finally had got together, got engaged and became married, he started being happy, but he still hadn’t smiles as much as he does it now, especially in Jude’s presence.

She hasn’t been jealous for a long time now. Of course, she’d been jealous from the beginning, because seeing that someone else has made someone you love happier than you do had hurt. It didn’t matter that was a man, it’d just been painful, and that’s it. But later she realised that it’d been just a pure feeling, which you just couldn’t stop. And they’ve still been unaware of it.

No one has known, almost no one has suspected. Only Guy sometimes looks at here like he was going to say something, but he doesn’t, and she’s grateful, because she doesn’t want to talk about it now. It doesn’t hurt as much as it used to, but still sometimes she wishes that they’d never met Jude. But when Robert smiles, when he sees Jude, she just wants to hug the Brit, because Rob’s been really happy since they met.

A lot of people seem to think that Robert and Jude are together or something, they even call them _RDJude_ , but no one really thinks that. And in some ways they all are right. They aren’t together, but at the same time, they are.

When they were shooting “A Game of Shadows”, she sometimes wanted to suggest Guy to shoot a damn kiss between _Holmes_ and _Watson_ , thinking that it would solve, at least a little, the feeling tension between Robert and Jude, but she’d never done it. She wasn’t sure, she still isn’t, if the feeling is mutual. Of course, Jude likes Rob, like really really like, but for Robert it’s much deeper than just a friendship or bromance.

The whole situation is a catch 22, because she loves Robert, Robert loves her (she knows it, she can see it in his eyes), Robert loves Jude (even if none of them is aware of that), Jude loves Robert (in some ways at least), Jude likes and respects her (and it’s a mutual feeling), and they all can’t do anything about it, not really.

Jude hasn’t noticed yet that Robert smiles so happy and beautiful only, when he’s with him. And maybe it’s better in that way, because if he noticed it, he would leave, not wanting to hurt her, not wanting to break their family. Jude’s a good man after all. But if he left, Robert would be devastated, and she doesn’t want see Rob unhappy.

When they son is born, Robert even doesn’t contact with Jude, she knows it, because she sees Robert face, when he receives a congratulations from Jude. She wants to scream. Of course, she wants Robert only for herself, but she understands that this what Robert has with Jude is magic, and is good for him, so she calls Jude, tells him that Robert wanted to say it in person, and then she asked him for a dinner, when he’ll have time.

Life’s complicated, Susan’s always known it, but now it’s just more complicated than usually. She only hopes that they all will be okay eventually. Even if that meant, that she would have to live in a threesome, not having Robert only for herself.

_the end_


End file.
